GI reflux (GER) affects 10-30% of the American population & complications include esophageal strictures, Barrett's esophagus,cancer, esophagitis & pulmonary symptoms. Contributing factors to GER etiology include decreased lower esophageal sphincter pressure & inappropriate relaxation, decreased esophageal peristalsis, gastric distention & the potency of material refluxed.